


The love that's brewing (in a cauldron)

by Breadyboyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Bullying, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Muggleborn Eddie Kaspbrak, Pureblood Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadyboyo/pseuds/Breadyboyo
Summary: Amortentia, the strongest love potion that a witch or wizard can brew. Those who come closer to the pink-in-color concoction and take a sniff will smell the scent of that they love most - be it consciously or subcounciously.Richie Tozier smells the tooth-rotting sweetness that's often found in Honeydukes and the sterile scent of a certain hypochondriac muggle-born's hand sanitizer. He's not all that surprised.Eddie Kaspbrak smells the scent of freshly-cut lawn grass, his mother's apple pies, and a hint of an oddly familiar honey-scented shampoo. He's not sure what it means.
Relationships: Background Stanley Uris/Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blows dust off of this idea*
> 
> I had this drafted like early August, but never got to actually writing it. But here I am, having nothing to do during lockdown. I hope you enjoy this garbage fire I cooked up in the back alley I call my room.

Richie’s eyes flickered open, eyelids slowly lifting open to the sight of the sunshine shining through the green stained glass that decorated the boys’ dorm. Clenched fists rubbed at the sleep that’s occupying his eyes as he lifted himself off his bed - snatching the pair of glasses that sat on the table adjacent. 

Making his way to the bathroom, his footsteps reverberated across the hallway with each step he made against the stone floor.

“Mornin’, snake painting.” He slurred out, yawning and stretching his arms before getting an indiscernible hiss as a response 

The mahogany is cold in his hands despite the multitude of torches that are lit in the commons. Pulling the handle, his eyes met the familiar tile walls as he closed the wooden door behind him.

Despite being a Slytherin, he can’t help but get a bit tired of all the green that’s constantly present everywhere. Maybe it’s just the fact that whenever he goes to dry off his face, all he has at his disposal are green towels with snakes emblazoned on them as if the occupants needed a reminder of which house they were in.

Putting on his robes before struggling to tie his tie, Richie left the bathroom whilst staying as quiet as possible. 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” A voice said from behind - stopping him dead in his tracks. “What are you doing up so early, Tozier?

Scoffing at the accusatory tone the words held, Richie didn’t bother to turn and face the sixth year. “ None of your business, Bowers.” he spat out.

“You’re going to meet with your little group of dirty Half-Bloods and Mudbloods, aren’t you?”

The words incurred a rage that writhes in his stomach. Somehow, Richie was able to apply enough self-restraint to not just shoot a hex aimed right towards the older boy’s chest.

“I can’t believe you still care about blood supremacy. Go take your shitty beliefs and stuff it in a sock, Bowers.” Richie growled out, pulling the common room’s door open and slamming it close behind him.

* * *

The quiet chatter from small friend groups here and there were the only noises that filled the Great Hall at such an early time. Richie scanned the room - eyes landing on a familiar mop of dark hair. 

A devious smile slipped onto his face. Sneaking his way behind the boy, he reached out and gripped Eddie’s shoulder - screaming out ‘Boo!’ next to his ear.

While the following reaction of Eddie launching his book upwards in shock and having it plummet to the table in front of him whilst he clutched his chest in what seemed to be a heart attack was hilarious to Richie, it wasn’t as funny to Eddie, if the murderous expression plastered on his face was anything to go by.

“What the fuck, Richie! You’re such an asshole!” The shorter boy said - his fist meeting Richie’s torso in an attempt of retaliation.

“Aww, don’t be like that, Eds. You love me!” Richie said, the corner of his mouth curving upwards to meet his thick-rimmed glasses. Eddie groans in annoyance, muttering out a barely audible ‘fuck off’ before leaning forward to grab his book.

“What are you reading this early in the morning anyway?” Richie asked behind him - his head leaning forward. Eddie opened his mouth to answer, only to be interrupted by the arrival of Ben and Beverly, the two Hufflepuff lovebirds approaching their table as they held hands in a show of public affection.

“Ugh, get a room, you two!” he called out with a grin as the two gave different responses; Ben with a flush on his cheeks and Beverly with a nonchalant middle finger directed toward him 

Throwing his head back in laughter, he took his seat next to Eddie as the Hufflepuffs took the parallel seats next to each other - patiently waiting for the arrival of their other friends.

“Did you guys hear about Bill and Stan?” Beverly said, catching the attention of the three boys.

“Bill and Stan? What about them?” Eddie asked, raising his eyebrow in curiosity as he lowered the book from his face.

She leans in closer before speaking, her voice just above a whisper. “A 4th year said she saw those two in the hallways a few days ago. Holding hands.” she adds emphasis to those last two words.

“Big Bill and Stan the Man? Honestly, I didn’t expect that. Can’t believe they didn’t even tell me they were jumping each other’s bones, could’ve at least invited me to a threes-”

“Beep, beep, Trashmouth.” The three said at the same time - their tone carrying varying levels of exasperation.

* * *

“Alright, class!” The teacher clapped her hand, “Today. We’ll be brewing Amortentia. Can someone tell me what that is?”

An array of robed arms fly upwards, each one attempting to attract the teacher’s attention.

“Mr. Tozier,” she said - holding out her palm towards the table he’s occupying.

“Amortentia’s a love potion, teach. Strongest one a person can get.” Richie answered with a grin, “Though when you’re me, you don’t need something like that to get people to confess their undying love to you.” 

Half of the class groaned in annoyance whilst the other half simply rolled their collective eyes. Richie returned to his seat, taking a grandiose bow before doing so. 

“Right. Thank you, Mr. Tozier. Now everyone, flip your Potions textbook over to page 352 and thoroughly read the written recipe. We’ll practice brewing said potion after everyone finishes reading.”

The sounds of parchment thrashing-about fill the classroom. Sneaking a glance towards Eddie - who’s currently sitting at the front of the class - he can’t help but drink in all of his friend’s features. 

The dark-colored mop of ruly, combed hair sits above a face with freckles that decorate the boy’s cheeks like stars in the night sky. Chestnut eyes darts back and forth as he was reading - his bottom lip tucking inside his mouth in a look of focus. 

Before realizing it, everyone in class already has their brewing tools prepared. All he can do is mutter out ‘Oh, shit’ before rifling around his bag and haphazardly plopping all the ingredients and tools he needs onto the table in front of him. 

Despite his belated start, he’s somehow able to brew a presentable-looking potion. Though his pink is a few shades off of what’s normal, the teacher doesn’t seem to mind - taking a quick glance at his and his partner’s cauldrons before moving to the next set of students.

Richie breathed a sigh of relief as he looked back to his potion. The heart-shaped bubbles that flutter away from the cauldron gave off an alluring aroma - persuading him to come closer and breathe in the smell that’s emanating from the concoction.

Taking a sniff, all he can smell is the sickly-sweet air from Honeydukes and the familiar sterile scent of a certain hypochondriac Muggle-born’s hand sanitizer.

It doesn’t surprise him one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to my close friend Siopao for helping me with some HP trivia and answering some HP-related questions for me. Much love <3
> 
> (yell at me on my discord here: bread#6010)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, It's here! Sorry for the long delay. I wrote an AN explaining my absence in my other fic that I recently updated, but basically, since the holidays are around the corner (a week from now), these last three weeks before that have been filled with tests from almost every subject I had.
> 
> Most of my free time was either spent studying or winding down with video games or reading, which didn't leave me much time to write. There's only a week to go until the holidays though, so expect slightly more frequent updates when the holidays start. Cheers.

There was a familiarity with the scent that emanated from the cauldron, and his inability to put a finger on the feeling was frustrating. With a huff, Eddie placed the thought to the back of his mind before quickly pouring the contents of his cauldron into the assigned sink and stuffing his things back inside his bag.

The paintings of witches and wizards along with the ghosts that haunt the halls were his only company as he walked past stone corridors towards his classes - the usual bustling group of students nowhere to be seen. Eddie turned a corner before his face smacked into the torso of a fellow student with an ‘oomph’. An apology was on his tongue as soon as he pulled away, only for the words to retract back down his throat as he realized who he had collided with.

One Victor Criss was accompanied by one Patrick Hockstetter - both sixth years clad in their green and silver robes.

“Well, look what we have here, Vic.” Patrick said - his eyes locking onto the shorter boy with a predatory glare.  
“What are you doing here, you filthy mudblood?” Victor asked with a sneer. The insult left the older’s mouth with disturbing ease.

A drop of nervous sweat slid down his forehead as the two began to surround him. He’s ready to turn and make a break for it when Patrick reached and gripped his arm.

“Let me go, you asshole!” Eddie yelled with panic slowly rising in his voice, his free hand clawing and prying at the tight hold the boy had on his arm.

“What the fuck are you doing!” A familiar voice yelled from the opposite corridor as loud footsteps came closer and closer. Eddie snapped his head to the sound, a feeling of relief flooding over him at the sight.

Richie had his wand drawn, the tip pointing towards the two older students. With a ‘tsk’, Patrick shoved him back towards Richie’s side before retrieving his own wand with Victor following suit.

“Can’t believe you’re still hanging out with filthy Mudbloods, Tozier.” Patrick sneered, his eyes switching from Richie towards the Muggle-born in question. “Would’ve thought you learned your lesson from that _lovely_ Howler you received from your parents.”

“My parents can’t do fucking shit about who I make my friends with.” Richie spat back as his wand grip tightened. 

The two groups had their wands pointed at each other - the silent tension growing higher with each second that went by without a spell flying.

“What is the meaning of this?” A professor’s voice rang out. At that, panic spread across the sixth year’s expression as they ran to avoid trouble - leaving a bewildered Richie and Eddie in the corridor.

“What are you two doing just dawdling around? Go on, to your classes now!” she said, shooing them away.

The two nodded - quickly scurrying away to avoid the professor’s possible ire. The walk towards their classes was quiet as an odd absence of talking filled the space between the two.

They reach Eddie's class, and just as Richie is done waving goodbye before making it to his own class, Eddie muttered out a quiet ‘thank you’, much to the raven-haired boy’s entertainment.

“Of course, Eds. I can’t let them just belittle my favorite Spagheddie.” Richie said, receiving a slap to punch to his chest at the nickname.

“That’s not my name, asshole.” Eddie said with a barely noticeable rose hint on his cheeks. Richie gave an amused snicker before leaving.

Eddie’s racing heart didn’t help the heat that was invading his face. He’s just glad Richie’s not there to see.

* * *

The chorus of snores filled the night air as Eddie lay in his bed in the Gryffindor Tower - sleep continuing to sleep from his fingers.

Today’s events played in his mind, the scene stuck on a loop. The thought of Richie coming to rescue him from bullies like some sort of knight in shining armor was a ridiculous one, considering their history of close friendship. But every time he thought about it, a hot flush rose to his cheeks, much to his confusion.

With a groan, Eddie rose from his bed and tiptoed past all the occupied beds and towards a specific one.

“Hey, Bill. Wake up.” Eddie whispered, nudging the boy’s shoulder with each word. A groggy yawn was given as a response as his friend struggled to rise from his bed - his hand gripping his bed to support his weight.

“W-What is i-it, E-Eddie?” Bill asked, his voice clear with drowsiness.

“How did you-” he paused with hesitation, “How did you know that you liked boys?”

That garnered a surprised expression from the boy. The awkward silence between the two was broken as Bill's bed creaked from him sitting proper - rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“I g-guess I just n-n-never felt things for girls, you know? I guess I f-found some girls pretty, but it was n-never anything m-more than that.” Bill explained to him. Eddie chewed on the thought; had he ever felt like this for a girl?

“Do _you_ , um, ‘feel things’ when you’re with Stan?” Eddie asked with a skittish expression.

A red-hot flush immediately spread across his friend’s face at the question.

“Let’s s-save the questions for later, a-alright? It’s too e-early for this.” Bill said before sinking back into his bed - his snores joining in with the others as he left a dumbstruck Eddie as the only person awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any criticism you can pour into this garbage can will be reused and recycled to make the garbage can look nicer, so I'd appreciate it!
> 
> yell at me on my discord here: Bread#6010


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry for the somewhat shorter length for this chapter than my norm.

Richie scratched the back of his head in utter confusion. The Arithmancy homework that's due tomorrow was lying in front of him - its contents lacking and unsatisfactory. With a loud groan, he slammed his Arithmancy book closed, the loud and sudden noise garnering the attention of the librarian who glanced at him with fury bubbling in her eyes.

The library housed a fair amount of students - the majority of the occupants consisting of Ravenclaws doing Ravenclaw things, Slytherins that aimed to get a headstart in their studies, or the occasional odd Gryffindor or Hufflepuff that was a tad more studious than their fellow housemates.

A quick glance toward the wall clock alerted him to the time - a few minutes before his next class. Richie internally cursed at that, stuffing his books and parchments into his bag before running out of the library.

Or at least, that was what he had planned before an owl flew to the table he was occupying - landing unceremoniously with an envelope that beared a crimson-red wax seal clutched between its claws.

Scanning the bird, the familiar palette of the feathers planted a seed of anxiety in his stomach. Richie retrieved the paper from the owl's claws, a loud squawk leaving its beak that was met with scrunched eyebrows and annoyed sneers.

As the owl flew away, his nervous fingers scratched and pried at the envelope before pulling out the letter enclosed inside.

Inky words stretched across the paper as Richie read the letter in its entirety. Dread crept up his spine the further down he read as balms of sweat emerged at the edge of his fingers.

_Richard,_

_It has come to our attention that some disciplinary action must be taken regarding your recent behavior. As your parents and as Lord and Lady of the House Tozier, you will be restricted from interacting or associating with those mudblood 'friends' of yours come this winter solstice._

_Lest you wish to earn our collective ire - and I ensure you, that is not something you wish to have - then you **will** come home._

\- Wentworth Tozier

Richie scrunched the letter before stuffing it into his bag - trying his best to forget about it as he sprinted to class. Despite his attempts, the gnawing anxiety persisted throughout his classes.

* * *

The prickle of the cold night air accompanied a soft breeze that flew by the Astronomy Tower. Richie, all alone, took in a calming breath - enjoying the freshness of the air and the stars that lit the sky. The bright moon hovered over him, illuminating the otherwise dark night as he stargazed.

"What the fuck are you doing here, dipshit?" A voice said behind him, the vulgarity masking the genuine concern. At the sudden noise, his head snapped to the source - his caution fading at the familiar sight of the brunette.

"Oh. Hey, Eds." Richie gave a small smile, waving the short boy over. A begrudging expression fell over Eddie as he walked closer.

"So, what _are_ you doing here? I saw someone standing on the Astronomy Tower from the dorms and nobody else wears those shitty huge glasses of yours." Eddie asked, raising an eyebrow to Richie. Stifling a snort, Richie turned back to the night sky as he answered.

"Sometimes I like coming up here, just enjoying the stars and shit." The response seemed to garner the other boy's interest.

"You? Interested in Astronomy?"

"Not Astronomy specifically. Just like to see how beautiful the stars are. I'd even say they're as beautiful as your mom when I-" A punch to the shoulder followed a 'Beep beep, Trashmouth'.

Richie hid his obvious amusement under a nonchalant smirk as he returned to lying down in his spot - Eddie following suit.

"Hey, Eds?" Richie asked, a pinch of hesitation clear in his voice.

"Yeah, Rich?"

"Do you... like-like someone?" His question hung in the air for a moment before Eddie replied.

"Do you?" he asked, and maybe Richie imagined it, but the faintest of a cherry-pink color could be seen dusted over the other boy's cheeks.

"Sure. I mean, I really like-like your mom." A long groan filled the peaceful atmosphere as Eddie stood up from the spot he lied in. "God, can you ever keep your mouth shut, Trashmouth."

With that, Eddie briskly walked towards the exit as Richie yelled 'Don't get caught, Spaghetti!' behind him as he left.

The wooden door slammed behind him, leaving him alone with the stars once more.

Richie let out a lengthy sigh as he thought to himself. "Maybe."

* * *

Cold sweat enveloped every surface of his arms as he woke up. The quiet breathing and occasional snore filled the otherwise quiet dorm as he grasped for his glasses and sloppily shoved them up towards his eyes.

His eyes drifted off the bed and toward his bag. With a nervous gulp, he leaned forward and reached inside - pulling out the crumpled ball of paper.

With his palm, he smoothed out the piece of parchment - reading its contents once more as if hoping it changed from the last time he did.

Tears invaded the corner of his eyes as shaky hands lowered the paper. In the silence of the night, Richie Tozier let himself cry back to sleep - the cause of his tears clutched tightly to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Richie :(
> 
> yell at me on my discord here: bread#6010


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. I actually got this out a bit earlier than usual, huh? *nervous laughter*
> 
> Anyway, since lockdown is still present in my school, I've been doing online lessons, which means more time on the good ol' lappy toppy (too bad I spend too much time vidya gayming and not writing. my apologies)
> 
> anywhohoo, please enjoy and tell me what ya think! oh, and sorry for any errors. at the time of uploading this i quite literally just finished writing this chapter a few minutes ago. woops.

Eddie woke to the sounds of bustling activity all around him. Rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, he rose upward - eyes looking around at the sight of students rushing around the dorm like a group of headless chickens as they rushed to leave.

A look of confusion crossed Eddie’s face before he realized what they were all wearing: winter cloaks. With that realization, Eddie jumped off his bed and looked outside the window - the frost that clung to the glass confirming his suspicion.

Drops of snow fell atop Hogwarts - the substance covering the entire school in a layer of white.

Like his housemates, Eddie slid into his robes and tied his tie flawlessly before leaving the tower. The sound of each step he took past stone hallways and corridors joined in with the other dozen pitter-patter of feet as students of all houses and years went to see the first snow of winter.

As he reached the courtyard, an arm was slung around his shoulder from behind as he turned around to see the culprit.

The grinning face of one Trashmouth Tozier was looking back at him - a glint of mischief in the boy’s brown eyes.

“Heyaaa, Eds. How’s my favorite pasta holding out in this cold weather?” Richie joked with a grin, much to Eddie’s dismay.

“Ugh,” Eddie groaned, “That’s not my name, Trashmouth. Go torture someone else with your shitty jokes.” His snark prompted the other boy to snort as if the idea of inflicting pain to another student with his so-called ‘comedy’ was a ridiculous one.

The two continued their playful bickering as they walked around in wait of their other friends.

Beverly and Ben, donning similar yellow and black attire, turned up at the courtyard with one of the Loser’s Ravenclaw arriving not long after.

“Did you see Bill this morning, Eddie?” Beverly questioned, receiving a shake of the head from the boy. “I didn’t see him when I woke up, but I did wake up kinda late. I thought he just woke up early to check out the snow.

“Oh please, you guys. He’s probably off with Stan somewhere.” Richie said offhandedly - crouching to the ground and balling up a handful of snow. “Those two have been going everywhere together. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were in some closet snogging it up right now.” 

Standing back up, Richie launched a snowball toward Eddie - a shrill, indignant shriek leaving the hypochondriac’s mouth at the impact of possibly germ-infested snow.

“You asshole!”

Ben stifled a snort as Mike and Beverly snickered at the two’s amusing antics. Eddie, though, was not amused. With some reluctance, Eddie formed his own snowball - launching it as hard as he could towards Richie’s general direction.

The ball, being shot by Eddie (who one might note to be the least athletic of the entire group) completely strayed off target, instead colliding with a person behind Richie.

They all turned their head to the victim - one Bill Denbrough with a Stanley Uris right behind him as both their faces contorted into that of confusion.

“D-Did we miss s-something?” Bill said as his hands brushed off the leftover snow that stuck to his robe.

A silence, and then-

“SNOWBALL FIGHT!” Richie exclaimed, snatching two handfuls of snow before flinging them at his friends. At that, the losers delved into chaos as they gathered and assaulted each other with snow - their bubbly laughter filling and joining the other chatter from nearby students.

In the end, they all ended up lying down on the snow - limbs swaying back and forth and leaving an angel-like silhouette.

As everyone cast some warming spells, Eddie grasped for his wand intending to do the same for himself, only to be interrupted when warmth spread throughout his body without his prompting. Snapping his head around, the sight of Richie incanting a spell as he waved his wand around - the wand’s tip pointing toward him - sent a different kind of heat straight toward his cheek.

He let out a choked noise, turning away from the boy as his hand went to his face in an attempt to hide the slowly spreading blush.

“You guys wanna head over to the library? I think I’ve got some homework I could use some help with.” Eddie said, wanting to forget about the situation with some mind-numbing revising of his subjects.

A chorus of head nods and agreements were said before they were off with Eddie following behind - his eyes looking to the ground as he walked to avoid the culprit that left a pink-tinted mark on him.

And being the only one who’s eyes were glued to the floor, he was the only one who saw a scrunched up piece of paper fall from someone’s bag.

He stopped - crouching down and picking up the balled parchment. His fingers went to unfurl the ball before he was interrupted by the voice of his friends far ahead of him.

“You good, Eds?” Richie called out, his hands circled around his mouth imitating a megaphone.

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Eddie responded before hurriedly stuffing the paper for later inspection in his bag.

He caught up with his friends - joining their conversation as they walked to their destination.

The piece of paper never left the forefront of Eddie’s mind.

* * *

Richie set down his bag with a sigh. Reaching in, he gripped around for the paper-y feel of his letter, only to be left empty-handed.

A look of confusion spread across his face before it turned to panic. Grabbing his bag, he flipped the item around and shook it downward - its contents spilling out. Quills, books, rolls of parchment lay sprawled across his bed; no scrunched up letter was found.

“Shit.” Richie muttered under his breath - dread clear in his eyes.

* * *

Eddie pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. Setting it on his table. With a careful hand, he pulled open the corners and straightened it out. 

His eyes widened as he saw the very first word that lay above all the others.

_Richard_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? sir i didnt order any plot or angst with my reddie i want to talk to your manager
> 
> yell at me on my discord here: bread#6010


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god this took way to long to get out. online class, like everybody has been saying, has been painful. homework's been sort of piling on me, and my state of mind isn't so great, but hey, here it is.

Richie sat on his bed, a contemplating look on his face as he delved deep into thought. Where could he have dropped it? He was sure he still had it this morning. As he probed deeper for an answer, the only thing he received was a sudden headache - forcing himself to pause.

His fingers drifted to his mouth before teeth bit against his nails. The stress was getting to him, and he couldn’t have that. With a sigh, he picked up his books and quills - stuffing them back into his bag before he got up and left the dorm with a different sort of anxiety clinging to the wall of his insides.

The walk to class was silent - halls empty and devoid of other students as each step he took gave way to the unease that pooled in his stomach.

Stepping into class, he was met with a room filled with unsupervised chatter with their teacher nowhere to be seen. Richie took a seat in the chaotic classroom between two groups of gossiping students before noticing the familiar head of brown hair that was sitting in front.

Taking his bag, he moved to the empty seat beside the boy and caught a glimpse of the expression on his face before his arrival; distress.

“Yo, Eds. Didn’t know you were in Arithmancy with me.” Richie said with the nudge of his elbow, earning him an eye roll from his friend.

“Richie, not only have we been in this class together for about two years, but we had Arithmancy together _yesterday._ ” said Eddie before Richie gave a small snort in response.

“Ah, I must’ve been distracted. It’s hard to keep focus when you’re thinking of having hot sex with your best friend’s mom.” The answer garnered an exasperated and long-running groan from him.

As the teacher entered the classroom, the rowdiness and noisiness fell to silence. The subject went on as they discussed various formulas and theories. Well, they, as in everybody except Richie.

The boy spent the class sneaking glances towards his deskmate - taking notice of the features that adorned his freckle-dusted face. No matter how many times Richie would stare, there’d just be no end to the pleasant feeling that bloomed in his chest whenever he saw Eddie.

A clock chime rang across the school, signaling the start of their half-hour-long recess. As students packed up their bags around him, Richie peeked at Eddie’s side of the table - seeing the boy hurriedly stuff his things into his bag. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until his eyes caught something inside his friend’s sack: a folded piece of paper.

Unless teachers started urging students to instead use paper in place of parchment, then there was no other reason for Eddie to have owned a piece of it unless given to him.

“What you got there, Eddie Spaghetti?” The words left his lips as his head peeked past his friend’s shoulder. The closeness and suddenness of the action prompted Eddie to jump in shock before stepping away - holding his hands to his chest.

“Ugh, fuck off, Richie. I swear, one of these days you’re gonna give me a heart attack and I promise you even as a ghost I will still sue you.” Eddie fired, returning to pack his books.

“Aw, cmon. You wouldn’t do that to widdle ol’ me,” he did his best impression of a small elf, “And besides, you didn’t answer my question.”

“What question?” Eddie said, his back still turned against the boy.

“What you got in your bag. You obviously aren’t gonna start doing our assignments with paper, but you still have some.”

The statement gave way to a silent pause between the two. After a moment, Eddie blurted out an ‘it’s nothing’ before slinging his bag across his shoulder, walking out of the class as Richie stubbornly followed behind.

“Oh, cmon, Edward. You can tell your best friend. I promise I probably won’t tell anyone if it’s a love letter. Kinda doubt it, though.” Richie snickered, reaching to circle his arm around the boy’s neck, only for it to be slapped away rather harshly.

“It’s none of your fucking business, Richie!” Eddie yelled, an unfamiliar look of anger on his face that caused Richie to recoil slightly.

Another bout of silence befell the two as they stared at each other; one with eyes filled with anger and annoyance and the other filled with shock and hurt.

Eddie’s face contorted from his prior expression of fury to guilt.

“I’m- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell like that. I just- I need some time by myself okay?” Eddie muttered out, a downtrodden look on him as he walked away, leaving an aghast Richie looking like a victim of a well-aimed Stupefy.

* * *

Richie held his winter robe closer to him - the cold air prickling against his skin as he sat atop the Astronomy Tower. Retrieving a piece of folded paper from his robe, he opened it up and read the letter once more.

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower. Same place as last time._

_\- Eddie_

Richie pocketed the letter, a cloud of frost constantly emanating from his mouth with each breath he took.

The wooden door across him creaked as the handle spun around before it swung outward, revealing a figure clad in winter clothing like him.

“Hey.” said Eddie before Richie responded with a “Hey yourself.”

Richie stood up as another gust of cold wind blew across the tower.

“So, what’d you want me here for? If it’s for sex, I’m flattered, Eds, but I’m already seeing your-” The boy cut himself off as he saw Eddie reach into a pocket on the side of his robe.

He pulled out the same piece of paper that he caught a glance of earlier and unfolded it - right in front of Richie’s eyes.

His eyes widened as he scanned line after line of familiar words.

“When- how-” Richie stumbled his own words as all the color from his face drained.

Eddie held, in his hands, the very letter that Richie lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you in the next one!
> 
> yell at me on my discord here: bread#6010
> 
> currently making a discord server, might release an invite soon idk uwu


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stretches keyboard fingers*
> 
> hi.
> 
> Honestly, I wanted to both release this earlier and get it to my usual 1k words, but I kinda didn't want to bloat the word count for the price of adding unnecessary things to the scene. Would've finished this sooner and gotten it out on the 14th-day mark if not for the surge of online class homework I'm getting currently, so, yeah.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Dozens of thoughts raced through Eddie’s head with each step he took up the spiraling staircase. The path to the Astronomy Tower’s peak was long and exhausting, and the heavy ball of anxiety that sat at the pit of his stomach, weighing him down, was certainly not helping.

His hand reached into one of his robe’s pocket, squeezing onto the piece of paper that was inside.

_There was no way Richie thought that way, right? Richie was- Richie was a good friend. He doesn’t care about that sort of stuff._

_But what if he did?_

Eddie shoved the thought away, just as he reached the wooden door. With a gulp, his hands reached for the handle - pushing it open.

The first thing he noticed was the blistering cold that prickled against his skin like needles. The second? 

How pretty Richie looked under a blanket of stars and the moonlight shining on him.

“Hey.” Eddie said, his expression indiscernible. Richie answered back with a bubbly “Hey yourself.”

The silence between the two was thick, but only for a moment. In true Richie fashion, the boy cracked a joke that acted like a knife - cutting the tense atmosphere between the two.

“So, what’d you want me here for? If it’s for sex, I’m flattered, Eds, but I’m already seeing your-” Eddie reached into his robe, grabbing hold of the paper and pulling it out - silencing his friend in the process.

His fingers pulled open the folded letter, straightening out the crumpled lines before holding it out in front of him - watching as Richie’s eyes darted across line after line before those hazelnut orbs widened in realization.

“When- how-” he heard Richie’s voice stumble around in search of words. Eddie himself struggled to let the words leave his lips, choosing instead to forcefully claw them out his throat.

“What- what is this, Richie?” A look of hurt and betrayal was settling upon his features; he could almost feel the tears that began to surface in the corner of his eyes.

“Eddie, I-” The boy managed out before Eddie interrupted him as he tried to step closer.

“What _is_ this, Riche?” Eddie yelled out, beads of tears sliding down his cheek. For the second time of the day, Richie recoiled at the volume of his friend.

The lack of words from the loudest person he’s known felt like a knife driven through his chest - the implications making him quiver. Eddie felt hurt course through him, a guttural sob leaving his lips as more and more tears slid quietly down his face. A tremor in his knees turned into a full-blown shut down, leaving him without strength to stay upright.

The sound of footsteps rushing closer filled his ears.

Vision blurred and glassy, he didn’t see the pair of arms reaching out, enveloping him in a tight embrace. Richie’s hands came up to the boy’s hair - fingers calmingly threading through each strand.

The beat of his heart acted as a lullaby, soothing the panicked boy’s breathing with the constant, unchanging ‘thump’ that echoed in his chest.

The two sat on the cold stone floor - Eddie leaning into his friend’s embrace; the two lingered together, relinquishing themselves to the warmth that emanated from the other.

Richie was the first to pull away. Hands gripped onto his shoulder in an attempt to keep the boy upright, one of his hands reached out to wipe a stray tear from the face in front of him.

“Eddie, do you really think I think of you that way?” asked Richie, eyes weary. “Do you really think, in the four years we’ve been friends, that I only think of you as some M-Mudblood,” Richie grimaced at the slur that left his mouth. ”that’s lower and worth less than me simply because the red in your veins isn’t ‘pure’ like mine?”

Eddie shook his head, gleaning a small smile and a nod from Richie.

“That’s because I don’t. Just because my shitty parents think so, doesn’t mean I do.” Richie stretched his hand to Eddie, palm open outward as if asking for something. Eddie gave an understanding nod - fishing out the paper from his robe and placing it in the boy’s hand.

“This?” Richie pointed at the paper he was handed. “This means nothing. No matter what they do this summer, I will never think of you that way. You can have good ol’ Trashmouth’s word for that. Besides, I can’t really think lowly of you, otherwise, your mom might not want to have sex with me anymore.” The boisterous laughter that followed was so loud, Eddie worried that they might wake someone.

And then that worry went out the window as he himself followed suit - letting out a chuckle, even if the joke wasn’t in the best taste.

“What’s this? Is My Eddie Spaghetti laughing at a joke about his mom? Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming!”

Eddie gave a slap to the boy’s stomach at the same time as a snort. “Ugh. Beep-beep, Trashmouth.”

“Come on, Eds. Let’s go before someone catches us here and thinks we’re doing unspeakable things.” The comment gleaned one final roll of the eye from Eddie.

In his palm, Richie crumpled the paper once more into a ball before letting it fall to the floor. Pulling out his wand, he aimed the tip at the ball in question before muttering out ‘Incendio’ - causing the paper to burst in flames and leave nothing but black, burnt ash in its spot.

Richie didn’t see, but the action garnered a cherry-tint blush that quickly spread across Eddie’s freckle-adorned cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft bois
> 
> I'm thinking of finally ending this thing with the next chapter! I might consider writing a small epilogue of our two Wizzy Clown Bois if I feel like it. Also, if you didn't know, I actually am in the process of fixing myself a discord server for fellow clownatics to discuss anything! vidya games, my fics, other people's fics, artwork, IT artwork, and other stuff.
> 
> Well, I'll see you in the next one!
> 
> * * *
> 
> shameless plugs:
> 
> Chek out my twitter at @Breadyboyo, or alternatively, yell at me personally on Discord with bread#6010
> 
> Oh, I actually also have an announcement! Recently, I participated in a Zine for this VN game which is free on Steam called Our Life: Beginnings and Always. You can go check out the link for that on my Twitter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! The last chapter of this piece, but probably not the last chapter of the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Down in the Slytherin common room, students from every year could be seen busying themselves with preparation as bustling activity filled the place. Dozens of people filed in and out of their rooms grabbing, their belongings and possessions and saying their goodbyes to their dormmates. 

In one particular dorm room, a 4th-year student is seen sloppily stuffing and shoving things into a wooden trunk, green and silver outlined around its edges.

“Where the hell is that shitty book? I swear I put it here.” The boy huffed, rummaging around his bed and drawer in search of the missing item in question. After a long and seemingly fruitless search, the boy’s fingers made contact with a familiar material under the bed. Laying his head upon the stone floor, A thick, leather-bound book could be seen nestled in the back of the bed frame.

An exasperated sigh left the boy’s lips before he pulled out his wand, the incantation “Accio book.” accompanied a stroke of his wand which resulted in the book propelling into his open hand.

Placing the book inside his trunk, he gave another wave of his wand pointing toward it. Almost instantly, the top of the chest slammed down - a click from the lock following thereafter.

Lifting the trunk to his side, the boy took a final glance toward his part of the room before continuing onward.

Outside the dungeons, large groups of students could be seen walking to the entrance of Hogwarts as they carried their luggage behind them. Friends all around held each other as if the non-lengthy break would be too much to handle without each other’s company. Scanning the room, his gaze fell upon a small group of students - the color of their robes varying from person to person.

“Well well, if it isn’t my most beloved Losers.” Richie said, catching the attention of the 6 other students huddled around in a semi-circle. Cheerful greetings were exchanged between him and them as wide smiles spread across everyone’s faces.

“We were wondering when you’d get your lazy snake butt up, Tozier.” said Beverly, a grin on her face. 

“Oh, my sincerest apologies, Beverly,” Richie bowed mockingly. “You see, I had been so preoccupied with pleasuring thy aunt that I had not seen the time! Do forgive little ol’ me.” he shot back.

“Beep-beep, Trashmouth.” The girl gave a light-hearted punch to the shoulder as the group devolved into snorts and chuckles behind them.

The seven of them arrived at the train station, giving passing goodbyes to any dormmates they spotted on the way. There, they saw students readying up for their departure. Some reunited with their parents, forsaking travel through the express in favor of Apparating home whilst some dragged around trolleys - their luggage stacked atop it as they waited for the arrival of the Hogwarts Express.

Shooting a glance toward the clock that hung above the station, he saw that the first train was scheduled to arrive soon. Almost on cue, a red locomotive emerged from the dark opening that went through the side of a mountain - billows of steam emanating from the front cart, trailing behind it.

“So, you’re going back home, huh?” A voice said, startling him. Turning around, he spotted the saddened expression that his best friend donned.

He did his best attempt at a reassuring smile - the effort bleeding into the tone of his voice as one of his hands went to touch the shorter boy’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, my precious Eds. Like I said, I’ll still annoy and tease the hell out of ya’ when we’re back.” he laughed, receiving only awkward silence as a response. At that, Richie could only let out a defeated sigh.

“Eddie, look I-” Richie started, only to be interrupted as Eddie’s hands went to his shoulders - gripping the both of them tightly. Confusion was present in his face, only for the expression to be replaced with shock as Richie felt a sort of pressure against his lips.

Pulling himself out of the daze, his wide eyes drifted to the cause of the feeling. Eddie Kaspbrak, his best friend since their first year and crush since their second, had firmly planted his lips against Richie’s own.

A deep cherry blush spread through his cheek as he felt the heat that Eddie’s face emitted.

The two pulled away from each other, eyes avoiding as much contact with each other. “Well now, never would I think that I’d be swapping saliva with my favorite pasta hypochondriac.” Richie let the off-handed comment adrift as Eddie gave an appalled reaction.

“Ugh, gross. I don’t want to think of how many diseases I contracted just now.” Despite the words, Eddie said them with only a small smile on his face.

As the train began to arrive, bells and whistles rang - signaling its arrival to the students. Passenger cars opened their doors, allowing entry to those who wished to board. Eddie, luggage in hand, began to walk towards one of the carriages.

“Don’t forget to write me back, alright Eddie Spaghetti?”

“If you stop telling your bird to harass me until I write one back, then fine.” With that, the boy boarded the train - the stairs behind him retracting back inward before the door slid close.

Another set of bells rang before the train once more started - huge amounts of steam being released as its coal engines began to activate. Before long, the wheels on the Hogwarts Express gained momentum once more as it finally departed from the station.

He gave a wave toward the train as if Eddie could see him.

Behind him, a ‘pop’ could be heard: the familiar noise of Apparition.

“Richard.” A cold voice intoned, sending a chill up his spine. Richie turned around to the sight he’s dreaded since receiving that damned letter.

His father and his mother stood stiff - their cold expression matching with the lifeless attire they wore.

“Father. Mother.” Richie said, keeping his gaze fixated on the man as he tried his best to not let trepidation show in his tone.

His father stepped forward - a malevolent glint in his eyes.

“I think it’s time we were a bit more _strict_ with how we disciplined you.” From anyone else, those words might have just been a parent’s way to instill manners into their child. But from Wentworth and Margaret Tozier, those words sent unadulterated terror that quickly enveloped his chest in fear.

Wentworth grabbed his hand, and a second later, they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be wondering, "Wow. That was cliffhangy. Are you making a sequel?"
> 
> And the answer is yes! This was originally planned to be a one piece thing, but I've enjoyed writing the IT gang in a Hogwarts scenario so much (don't mind that Eddie and Richie took the majority of the page time.) that I decide that I'll be making a sequel! When the first chapter will be out, I don't know yet. This time, I think I'll be approaching the story with a plan instead of pantsing it, so hopefully, the next one will have just a tad more substance. 
> 
> I'll see you lovelies later. Have a good one, and I do hope that you enjoyed the story as much as I did <3
> 
> * * *
> 
> shameless plugs:
> 
> check out me on bird app where I twaat (not really) and retwaat (mostly IT) stuff at @Breadyboyo
> 
> talk to me, scream at my horrid update schedule, or ask questions on my Discord here: bread#6010


End file.
